Crossing Lines
by porcelainclouds
Summary: A two parter revolving around the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. Hopefully kinda saucy, hopefully compelling despite its shortness.
1. Chapter 1

So, first fic. Just kinda feeling things out. I'm totally cool with reviews of all kinds, or the lack thereof. Just try and be constructive with criticism, otherwise I'll be more inclined to just ignore :) Thanks!

999999999

She could feel his eyes on her. For a while she had thought that she was imagining things, but it had started suddenly one day while Sasuke, Naruto, and herself were training, and it had been on and off for the last several months. At first, she dismissed it as his necessity to study and then improve her techniques. But after a day or two of the feel of his stare on her and very few corrections in her fighting ability, she began to think that her original assessment was incorrect.

"Sakura, are you coming or not?" Naruto yelled loudly in her direction, regarding the sake that he and Sasuke had been discussing minutes prior.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out, thanks though!" she smiled, and waved as she headed back to her apartment.

Sakura mused to herself as she walked home that maybe Kakashi was interested in her. She chuckled quietly and equally dismissed this seemingly impossible explanation. Whether he was interested, critiquing, or just zoning out, his eyes on her was starting to put new ideas into her head. Frequently, she would find herself daydreaming about her ex-sensei teaching her things far more private than how best to manipulate her chakra. For the last couple of days her mind was turning to dirtier and kinkier things, and unfortunately these thoughts manifest most inappropriately while training in the company of her three usual companions. This turn of events had already led to Naruto rushing to her side and asking if she needed water since she seemed too flushed.

While she had dated several guys, and even slept with a couple, there was something different about Kakashi. Perhaps it was the fact that he used to be her sensei, making it slightly more...off-limits. Sakura shook her head. She would NOT be turned on by the idea of Kakashi. She refused. For multiple reasons, she scolded herself. First, she could not be interested in him, he was her ex-sensei! She wasn't supposed to think of him that way. Second he was not into someone about 10 years his junior. That would be silly; Kakashi could get any woman in Konoha...well, any that don't mind being stuck with the bill. Sakura giggled at this thought.

"Something funny, Sakura?" a familiar voice inquired.

Sakura whirled around to find herself staring into the eye of the man currently occupying her thoughts. She gasped, and blushed an enticing shade of crimson.

Kakashi seemed amused at Sakura's reaction. She felt silly, and exposed, as if he could read her mind. Quickly ducking her head, Sakura tried to recover from her silliness.

"Just remembering the fallout of Naruto losing the bet last week to Sasuke, and ending up with a bowl of ramen on his head," the words rushing out of her mouth, unconvincingly.

"Ah" Kakashi said, pulling out his usual reading material and holding it nonchalantly in front of his face as he fell into step beside Sakura, who was looking straight ahead, avoiding glancing in his direction.

"Kakashi...why are you following me?" Sakura inquired after a second, feeling flustered. While she had started to grow used to his eyes sweeping over her body, following her was new to his repertoire.

"Sakura, I am walking with you, not following you. If I were following, I'd be behind you" he paused, never looking up from his book, "and the scenery would be worth putting my book down for."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, staring at his open mouthed, her shade of red darkening exponentially.

Kakashi kept walking, never once looking up, or back, to see Sakura's wide, emerald eyes glued to his back.

99999999

Sakura laid on her bed, contemplating what she should do. Apparently she had misjudged the situation. New plans must be made. However, she hadn't the first inkling of an idea as to how to approach Kakashi about all of this. Did she even want this?

Yes.

Undoubtedly so, actually, now that she thought about it. What had previously been an occasional, fleeting, seemingly childish fantasy, now had roots and was beginning to grow. Without meaning to, Sakura imagined his lips, so far unrevealed to her, traveling over hers with a mature surety. Dipping lower, to graze her neck, before encapturing -

She was startled out of her rather happy thoughts by the beep of the timer in her kitchen. Sighing, she went to remove the pizza from the oven. Deciding to just let him take the lead, since he is not only older, but supposedly (though sometimes she doubted it, when he would be late, book in hand) wiser. He would need to make the first move.

But she could maybe have some fun while waiting.

99999999

The next day, at practice, she felt his eyes on her again. Looking over, she saw his eyes flick back to the book forever attached to his hand. Sakura caught a brief glimpse in her mind of ripping the book from his hands, shoving him back onto the grass that he was currently sitting on, and straddling his waist, his strong hands coming to rest on her delicate hips, her leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, while pushing her hands into that beautiful silver hair of his.

Snapping out of it, Sakura instead decided that she would take a break from her training, and return the favor that he had imparted on her, day in and day out, for entirely too long.

Picking a spot under a tree, Sakura leaned against the trunk, and stared openly at Kakashi. He really was a beautiful man, toned from years of being a shinobi, lean, with a slight air of mystery. Mostly, Sakura decided that she wanted to force him to react. His stoicism got under her skin, especially since with merely a stare he could turn her stomach to a fluttering mess, steal any words from her mouth, and reduce her to a blushing, stumbling moron. She loved and hated it all at the same time. More importantly, she wanted that fluttering mess in her stomach to find some relief, and not the kind she had lately been finding on her own alone in her own bed.

Kakashi never moved from his spot on the ground, across the field from her. She knew he would feel her eyes on him. Any trained shinobi knows when they are being watched. And yet he made no move to meet her eyes, move from his spot, or even put down his book.

Finally, she gave up. Resuming her training, she felt foolish. While she had learned quite a bit over the years, Kakashi was out of her league when it came to this game that she rarely played.

Lost amidst focusing on maintaining her chakra at a certain level to build her endurance, she never heard him advance. Before she heard him, she felt his breath on her ear, causing her to shiver and close her eyes, her focus completely gone.

"I hope this isn't indicative of your true endurance. We might run into problems if that's the case."

Sakura almost moaned at this small comment, loving the double meaning, and hating the torture that he was putting her through, as if in retaliation to her attempt at turning the tables. Instead, she bit her lip, opened her eyes, and forced herself to focus on her clones, who were currently sparring amongst themselves.

"Hm, spunky...should be fun" he whispered in her ear. Then, without warning, he licked her ear, causing her to make a squeaking sound, her eyes wide at the contact. She never bothered turning around, knowing he was already gone, and knowing that she wanted to keep her clones going even longer just to prove herself to him.

As the week wore on, Sakura found herself wearing slightly more revealing clothing, knowing that each tiny move she made would illicit a response from Kakashi. While she was not the most forward person, nor the most confident, she could play this game, with the rules he had set out. Nothing extreme was required of her, and she was guaranteed a response for her small bouts of boldness.

She started small, brushing his arm lightly with her hand as she walked past, earning her another nip at her ear, and a comment about how her skin is entirely too smooth for someone who is supposed to be working as hard as she is.

One day she "accidentally" spilled water on herself (a cheap move, she knew, but that made it very easy to think up). In response, Kakashi stood behind her to teach a new throwing technique, and pulled her hips back against his own, grinding lightly against her ass.

Another day she neglected to wear underwear, wore rather short shorts, and then bent over right in front of him to retrieve her kunai, allowing him to see a little more than was proper. For that stunt, Kakashi grabbed her ass while Naruto and Sasuke were off sparring and told her that he would have preferred that she had been in a skirt, thus making the situation easier to remedy.

As the week drew to a close, Sakura had had enough. The foreplay needed to end! It was driving her crazy, and while she loved all of the hidden looks, touches, and whispered words, she wanted him. Luckily, Kakashi seemed to have reached the same conclusion. As she was gathering her things after practice, debating how to initiate more with Kakashi, she felt him near her. From behind he put a hand on the back of her neck, and said into her ear words that made her have to catch her breath.

"Come to my place tonight, eight o'clock. Oh, and wear a skirt...forget the underwear."

She spun around, but he was already walking away, as if nothing had happened, book in front of his face.

99999999

At 8:15, Sakura stood on Kakashi's porch, in a bit of a panic. She had made a point of not being on time, so as to not appear too desperate. She did, however, wear a skirt, sans underwear. Knowing that once she knocked on the door, she would never be able to turn back had made her start to consider the whole situation, giving her slight pause.

However, ultimately she knew how this would end.

How this had to end.

If she turned away now, she would merely end up here unsolicited at some later date. At least this way, she was absolved of the responsibility of initiating whatever would occur behind the large, brown wooden door staring her in the face.

Reaching up a shaking hand, Sakura knocked three times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I actually finished it! I swear, it was seeing those story alerts, and the reviews! If only I could get that much interest and input on my dieting, I'd be in business haha. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to Sakura, in a simple red skirt and black top, blushing profusely and focused intently on her black flats as though they had suddenly become top priority. She couldn't help it. In situations in the past, things would just naturally progress. Boy and girl watch a movie, hold hands, kiss goodnight, date some, end up kissing on a couch while watching tv, naturally progresses to hands up a shirt, hands down pants, clothes off, and then sex. Not all on the same night, obviously. But instead over time, with a natural flow to it.

This wasn't natural. This was planned. This was a date for sex. Not a date and then sex. And multiple dates before sex was just fully out of the question. She was nervous, understandably.

However, when Kakashi opened the door, and said nothing, leaving her staring at her shoes, she didn't understand what was happening. So she had to look up, for her cue, since he was supposed to take the lead.

When she found them, the lust in his eyes was almost palpable, making her legs feel weak, and warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. Sakura blushed and again lowered her head, but this time she wore a tiny smile, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

Kakashi stepped aside, and opened the door wide, and Sakura walked in.

As soon as the door closed, he was behind her, his hands running up and down her arms. She leaned back against him, reveling in the warmth of his body behind hers, intimately lined up and pressed against her. He leaned over her, his height giving him an advantage, and started kissing her neck. A brief thought flitted through Sakura's mind that he must have finally removed that mask of his, as his lips were soft and cool against her flushed skin, causing her to shiver slightly. Sakura leaned her head back a bit to grant him better access, and he took full advantage, moving from her neck to her jaw, and finally, after what felt like an eternity, his lips settled against hers.

A small moan escaped both their lips as they were beginning to obtain some release from the tension that had been building into a tidal wave between them for the past several months. While the initial kiss was one of wonder, filled with emotion and delicacy, as Kakashi licked at Sakura's lips, finding his way between them and into her mouth, the kiss took on a different pace. Urgency embodied their kiss, as Kakashi turned Sakura in his arms, resuming his place, with his body pressed tightly against her own smaller one. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand falling to grab her ass, pulling her even tighter into his body, allowing her to feel his body's reaction to the tiny mewling noises she was making against his lips.

Sakura was always shocked that she could have this effect on a man, and the fact that the man ravishing her was Kakashi was going to seriously inflate her ego if she didn't watch out. Running her hands through Kakashi's hair, her tongue and his taking turns caressing lips and mouths, Sakura gained confidence, rolling her hips against his while nipping at his lips.

Kakashi muttered a quiet curse at her actions, and spun them around so he could press her against his door, freeing his hands to explore more of her pliant body. Hands moving through hair, tugging with desire, running over her breasts, spending extra time rubbing her already erect nipples through her shirt while his mouth seldom left her own. Sakura sighed against his lips, reveling in the feeling of him all around her. While her urgency remained, there was a different kind of calmness that encompassed them, that came from their already intimate knowledge of each other from their years of training, missions, and friendship. And Sakura knew that she could trust him fully with her body, which was a new sensation that hadn't accompanied her previous lovers who were young and inexperienced.

However, while she trusted him, that did not stop her eyes from flying open and a shocked "eep!" from flying out of her mouth as he quickly grabbed the edge of her skirt and slid his hand underneath, immediately finding her wetness waiting for him.

The grin that spread across his alarmingly beautiful face almost in itself drew a moan from Sakura's throat. Closing the small gap that he had allowed between them in his explorations, Kakashi put his cheek next to Sakura's and whispered huskily into her ear, "Good girl," as he simultaneously shoved two fingers into her. The combination of words and fingers caused her to cry out, a shudder passing through her lust driven body.

Just as quickly as he had entered her, he withdrew, stepping back from her completely, causing her to gasp at the sudden lack of warmth next to her body. She felt at that moment like he was playing a cruel game, teasing her to a torturous extent. As she opened her mouth to complain, Kakashi pulled off his shirt, revealing the toned body that she had innumerous times imagined running her hands over. Sadly, her imagination had not been as generous to her former sensei as it should have been, having fully neglected to include the various scars marring his battle-worn body. In reality, the scars made her want him more, lending to the image in her head of a man beaten down by circumstance, needing completion and a confidant. Sakura wanted to caress and kiss each scar, each one reminding her of his years before her, before she existed for him, before the promise of what was now being realized had a chance to even glimmer. She couldn't help but smirk at the phrase running through her head: "chicks dig scars."

It was her smirk that caused him to raise his eyebrows, and then lower back into a look of indifference. For a moment Sakura was afraid he had taken her grin the wrong way. Then Kakashi crossed his arms, continuing to look at her intently, and said in a commanding voice, "Take off your clothes."

Sakura closed her eyes for a brief second, letting out a tremulous breath. She had long ago decided that this man turned her on more than any other ever had, but the lack of softness in his tone took her need for him to a new level. But she did need him. So she opened her eyes boldly and met his, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, matching a similar one tugging at his. The unspoken camaraderie putting the butterflies in her stomach at least momentarily to rest.

There was no plan for a strip tease going through Sakura's head. Instead, she just moved the way her body was drawn – toward Kakashi. First, she pulled her simple shirt over her head, taking one step in his direction. Her eyes never leaving his, save the brief moment where her shirt obscured her view. Next to be discarded was her bra, accompanying another step toward her goal. The blush covering her face and neck were fierce, but her eyes never wavered. As if in a staring contest, Kakashi's eyes similarly never left hers, a comment on not only his respect for her, but also an unspoken vote of assurance, urging her forward, never breaking her concentration, never letting her confidence waver.

The sound of their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, only to be interrupted by the sound of the zipper at the back of her skirt. She knew how she looked at that moment, with both of her hands reaching behind her to free herself of the skirt, breasts pushed forward, her head held high, her eyes defiantly holding his. She knew how she looked because the small smile slipped from Kakashi's lips, his mouth parting slightly, his eyes burning with his need for her. With a final step, she let her skirt drop and pool at her feet. Now standing right in front of Kakashi, she let her eyes drop to the expanse of chest not quite a foot in front of her eyes.

Slowly, she reached out a hand to touch him. As her hand made contact, it was as if the movie, previously appearing in slow motion, sped up. His hands tangled in her pink hair, crushing her lips against his. Her hands grabbed frantically at his pants, undoing the belt and finally his pants joined her skirt on the floor. Sakura let out a quick laugh that he had heeded his own instructions, and was not wearing any underwear. Their naked bodies pressed into each other, seeking the release that was so close. Kakashi ran his hands over her skin, not yet as blemished by battle as his had become, lingering almost lovingly on her breasts, hips, the small of her back, contrasting sharply in style with the way his mouth was brutally assaulting her own.

Without warning he lifted her small frame in his arms, one arm under her knees, the other around her back, and carried her through his apartment and into his bedroom. Sakura had only been in his apartment a couple of times, but did not waste her energy on observing her surroundings as he walked, instead choosing to focus on biting at his neck, while her fingers played over his nipples.

Being deposited on Kakashi's bed, Sakura found herself blushing again, as Kakashi finally took this moment to fully appreciate her naked body, lain out before him. After what felt like an eternity, he positioned himself above her, moving his mouth to her breasts at once. Whimpering in response, Sakura arched into him slightly, wanting more from him. Always wanting more from him.

The cool air hit the moisture on her breasts as Kakashi moved lower, exploring every inch of her exposed skin. As he parted her moist folds, she tensed up mildly, only to tense for yet another reason as his tongue lapped at her, causing her to moan and writhe on his bed.

Not realizing it, Sakura breathed out one word, "please."

Kakashi froze where he was, looking up at her from between her legs. Her eyes were closed tightly, concentrating intensely on the ripples of pleasure he had been sending through her wanton body. When his body moved from hers, she opened her eyes, wondering why he had stopped the pleasant torture he had been inflicting, only to find him positioning himself above her, between her legs.

Leaning his head once again toward her ear, he whispered quietly, and solemnly, "You're so beautiful, Sakura," and then gently pushed himself into her wet center. Gasping at his words and at the feel of him, Sakura felt her body slowly accept the intrusion, and the desire for him to own her body returned. Beginning a slow, steady pace, Kakashi kissed Sakura passionately, capturing her tongue between his lips, sucking on it gently. She returned the sentiment by sucking on his lower lip, biting it lightly.

At her bite, Kakashi groaned and began to increase his pace. He thrust into her, causing her to arch up off to bed, moaning his name. But it wasn't enough. She wanted him. Faster. Harder. She wanted to be bruised and sore the next day. She wanted physical proof, reminding her all day that this beautiful man had worshiped her body over and over again throughout the night. Physical proof that she had captured this amazing specimen, if just for one evening. Proof that she owned this small part of him.

"Harder" she whispered, breathlessly, as he shoved into her.

A slight chuckle came from above her, as he obligingly moved harder against her. He leaned back a bit to get a more direct angle, and held her body up slightly from the bed, allowing him to move deeper into her, causing her to cry out.

The tension inside both of them mounting, as Kakashi reached down between them and started to rub that sensitive spot, causing Sakura to arch even more into his touch, if that was possible. Her walls began to contract around him, causing him to groan out her name, and move faster, with a more erratic sense of urgency. Without warning, Sakura felt herself plunge frantically over the edge, spasms wracking her body for what seemed like an eternity. Her own climax forcing Kakashi over the same cliff, following her down and crashing headfirst at the bottom, managing to get out the words, "Oh god, Sakura" before lowering his forehead to her shoulder, still quivering beneath him.

Rolling to the side and off of her, Kakashi positioned himself on his side, and gathered Sakura up against him, kissing her lightly on the temple. Not sure what was going to happen after this amazing night, Sakura just did what felt most natural, and curled up against him, exhausted from their exploits.

Kakashi drew the sheets up and over their bodies, and watched as Sakura fell asleep next to him, knowing that this was only a small respite from what would certainly be an amazing rest of the night.

What Sakura missed, as she slumbered contentedly against her former teacher, was the way he gently brushed her pink hair away from her face, still moist from their exertion. The way he kissed her temple again and nuzzled her face gently. The way he whispered in her ear, "I don't know that I will ever be able to let you go."

* * *

**So...I think its done. Now, I was thinking it might be fun to discuss it from Kakashi's perspective. Should I? Or should I just use that idea in a completely new story? Dunno...we'll see, input is welcome :)**


End file.
